The Lost Hero: The FanSequel
by HappyPotato
Summary: Before the OFFICIAL second book is released, I've composed a little thing I call a FanSequel. This is an UNOFFICIAL, FANMADE sequel to the book that ONLY RELATES TO THE BOOK BEFORE IT. Enjoy! I am quite proud of it. Please review!
1. Fiona

Here you go! The point of view setup is the same as it was in The Lost Hero, but it's got more characters' points of view to get in. This is based on The Lost Hero, as it is a FanSequel, as I've dubbed it. I hope you like this! By the way, read my character page first. That has the disclaimers and the character descriptions. Well, for now, here's chapter one!

**I- Fiona**

Fiona was getting more worried by the day for her closest friend. A week or so ago, he must have taken a blow to the head or something, because he couldn't remember a thing. Not one. She had to remind him of everything: how he was a child of the Roman god, Neptune, how she was a kid of the Roman god, Venus, that they went to the Demigod Training Facility in a secret campsite in Rome, how they had been best friends since they had been five- and she even had to remind him that his name was Percy Jackson and that he was sixteen years old.

"Are you feeling okay, Percy?" she had asked him the morning he became an amnesiac.

All he could reply with was, "Who- who are you?"

She was worried sick. That morning, she only spent fifteen minutes getting ready as she slipped on her purple Training Facility t-shirt and her designer jeans and did her hair. Her cabin mates were still deciding on their outfits when Fiona zipped out the door.

"Percy? Remember anything?" she asked, as she met up with him at breakfast.

Percy shook his head miserably. "Sorry, uh…"

"Fiona," she reminded him understandingly.

She tried to be as nice to him as possible. She figured it would be pretty stressful to suddenly not remember anything about your life story.

"Right- Fiona," Percy said. "Listen, I know you're probably getting frustrated with all these questions, but are you absolutely sure I belong here? Because… I… I can't shake the feeling that I don't."

"I'm positive," she replied. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"I mean… I trust you and everything," said Percy, "but I just… it's all so vague… I couldn't even remember my name… you remember my sixth birthday?"

"Yeah," Fiona replied, tapping into her memories. "You almost fell on the cake that the Ceres kids made for you."

"Ceres… that's Demeter, right?"

Fiona grew even more worried. Ever since he lost his memory, he'd been spouting out all the old Greek terms for things, like he somehow had some weird Greek sense or something.

"Uh… yeah," said Fiona. "Uh… Demeter."

"And… what about my tenth birthday?" asked Percy inquisitively.

She recalled it. "You got a new sword for your birthday that year. I charmspoke the Vulcan kids into making you one."

"It's… it's so bizarre…" said Percy, shaking his head. "All these events… you remember my birthdays better than I do…"  
"I'm sorry, Percy," she said sympathetically.

"Wait, Fiona," said Percy. "You said the kids here speak Latin?"

"Yeah," Fiona said. "Natural for us here. Don't tell me you forgot how to speak Latin, too?"

Though, to be honest, Fiona couldn't really remember Percy speaking Latin. She put it off to her ADHD.  
"Don't know a single word," Percy groaned.

Fiona decided to try to tap into his memories. "Don't tell me that you don't remember this? _Ego contemno Mars casa_!"

One of the Mars kids shot her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, Fiona… what did you say?" Percy asked desperately.

Fiona sighed. "I said… I said 'I hate the Mars cabin'."

"Look, I'm really sorry, Fiona, I just don't know what to do…" Percy said.

He cupped his face in his hands and didn't say a word for the rest of breakfast. In a way, Fiona was glad. The last thing she wanted to do was teach her friend all the stuff he had learned eleven years prior.


	2. Jason

**II- Jason**

Jason packed up his stuff. He kept his Roman _gladius_ with him, as he decided to take it on the boat. Jason was preparing to go on the second quest of his life- or, rather, his _new_ life. They were going to rescue Percy Jackson and restore his memory. Wherever that Percy kid was, he was as helpless as Jason had been at first- completely out of place and no memory whatsoever. In the back of Jason's head, he wondered what Percy would be like. From the way Annabeth described him, he was a mega-buff demigod Son-of-Poseidon superhero with 'amazing hair' and 'amazing eyes' and 'amazing poise' and 'amazing battle skill' and a billon other 'amazing's. Jason wondered how much of Annabeth's description was actually true. Also, in the _very_ back of his mind, he wondered if Piper would refer to _him_ like that.

But there was one thing that was bothering Jason. So… Percy was at this camp for the kids of Roman gods. Would Jason have to stay at that camp? As much as he'd like to be at a camp where everyone was like him, he wasn't sure he could. He couldn't just abandon the people he'd gone on the quest with. Leo would probably let him go, but Jason was pretty sure he'd miss the comic relief of hearing terrible jokes. Piper, on the other hand, wouldn't let him stay at another camp in a million years.

Leo interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Jason, you done packing?"

Jason whirled around to see all the people that were going on his quest with him: Leo, Annabeth, and, of course, Piper.

"Hurry up," said Annabeth. "We're wasting valuable time that we _could_ be using to save Percy."

Leo snorted.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Jason, grabbing his bag. "Let's go."

They walked outside into the courtyard in the center of the cabins.

"Isn't this great?" Leo said. "We're going on another quest!"

"Hey, Leo," said Annabeth. "_Please_ tell me you got around to attaching the masthead.

"Done and done," he replied.

Jason felt Piper grab his hand. He wasn't quite sure why, but he broke free. One thought appeared in his head.

_That girl_…_ Reyna_…

"What did I do?" Piper asked. She seemed hurt.

"It's- it's nothing," Jason said, fast-walking away from her.

The names of his old friends were floating around in his head all summer. It was really weird- one day he would sit as far away from Leo as possible, because he felt like he was betraying Bobby- and yet, the next day, he would be rejecting Piper because he was feeling disloyalty to Reyna.

"There it is, the beauty," said Leo, admiring his own work on the ship. "Festus… you'll live on."

"Great," said Piper. "We'll be riding on 'Happy the Death Ship'."

"Exactly," said Leo. "So, anyway… we've got the cannons loaded and ready to go."

"Are they placed exactly where I said?" Annabeth asked.

She didn't seem to trust Leo too much. Jason wondered if it was because he joked a lot. Did Percy Jackson ever joke around?

"Yup," said Leo, now checking the figure of the metal dragon's head.

"And, Jason," said Annabeth. "We'll be covering melee combat, okay?"

Jason nodded, and looked at the _gladius_ that Juno had given him lying in his hands.

"Piper," said Annabeth. "First of all, did you bring all of the Ambrosia and Nectar rations?"

Piper nodded.

"Now," Annabeth continued, "in case of a ship invasion, we want you to charmspeak the invaders and convince them to leave. If you can't convince them, that's when Jason and I will take over. At that point, we want you to stay down in the bunker. Can you do that?"

Piper nodded lightly, although she looked as though she was annoyed that she had to miss out on the action.

"Leo," said Annabeth. "I want you to man the cannons. Make sure the enemies don't have time to get to us."

Leo laughed. "Bethy, it sounds like you're protecting us against pirates, not monsters."

Annabeth frowned. "Listen, just man the cannons and don't talk. Really, _don't talk_. It'll… um… attract monsters. By the way, call me 'Bethy' again, and I'll slit your throat."

Leo took a step backwards.

"Ready to go, everyone?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," the three friends chorused.

Jason saw Piper's hand close in around her dagger. What was it called? _Cleopatra_? _Kaleidoscope_? Jason couldn't really remember. On his left, Leo pulled out a tin of breath mints from his magical tool belt and popped a mint in his mouth.

"This is gonna be a weird journey, I know it," said Jason.

He sat down next to Piper and got ready for the quest to rescue Percy Jackson.


	3. Annabeth

**III- Annabeth**

Annabeth was _really_ excited. They finally had a lead on Percy, and they were finally going to rescue him. All she had to do was take a ship to Rome. Then they would get Percy, and everybody would be happy. Except for the fact that they still had to go to the original Mount Olympus and destroy the Gigantes, but for now, all Annabeth cared about was rescuing her boyfriend.

"I'll be controlling the boat," Annabeth said. "Leo, are you ready at the cannons?"

To her surprise, he was.

"Let's go, then," she said.

She took hold of the ship's wheel, and thought way back to the time she had sailed with Percy to rescue Grover from Polyphemus.

"Good times," she said aloud, though nobody heard her.

"So, Annabeth," said Jason, who was sitting next to Piper on the deck. He was fairly close to the wheel.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Uh… I was just wondering…" Jason continued slowly.

"Can you hurry up?"

"Right. Um… so we're going to a camp for Roman demigods, right?"

Annabeth was having a hard time figuring out how this related to anything.

"Yeah…" she replied curiously. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to know… will I have to stay there?"

So that's what Jason had been worried about.

"Of course not, Jason," Annabeth said. "Don't worry about it. You'll always be welcome at Camp Half-Blood. I just thought-"

"That I'd be more comfortable at the Roman camp?" Jason finished for her.

"Yeah."

"What's that?" Piper asked, turning in her seat. "Another camp?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "The one that the Percy Jackson kid is at."

Annabeth regarded how strange it was to have kids sitting around referring to one of the most important heroes of the Titan War II as 'the Percy Jackson kid'.

"Oh," said Piper. "You- you're going to stay there?"

"I don't think so," said Jason. "But- you'd let me?"

"Of course I would," said Piper, gripping Jason's hand and making Annabeth miss Percy even more.

"That's very cute, kids," said Leo, turning from the cannons, "but I think we have bigger problems."

Annabeth leapt to the side of the boat and peered off to see something she _really_ did not want to see. It was a monster of Hera: Carcinus, a giant crab.

"That'd make a nice dinner," chuckled Leo.

"Shut it!" Annabeth yelled. "Fire the cannons!"

Leo nodded and created a small flame in his hand, which he used to light the cannons. Unfortunately, the crab dodged the cannonballs (made of Celestial bronze).

"That's effective," Piper muttered. Annabeth scowled at her.

"Do you think you can charmspeak a giant crab?" Jason asked.

Piper made a face. "You mean I have to sweet-talk _that_ thing?"

"That wouldn't work," said Annabeth. "We'll just have to send it back to where it belongs- Tartarus."

"Didn't Hera make it into a constellation or something?" Jason asked. "But I remember fighting this thing at some point."

"Right," said Annabeth. "Unfortunately, its cousins like to visit."

"They can't stay in Tartar Sauce for long," said Leo. "Or whatever it's called."

"_Tartarus!_" shouted Annabeth at Leo. "Now, get to work on those cannons!"

"I thought they wouldn't work!" Leo shouted back.

"Stop arguing," said Piper. "Please?"

Leo stepped back immediately. Annabeth had an urge to do the same, but her wit came first.

"That's not going to work on me," she said. "But I do agree with Piper. We should stop fighting-"

The crab screeched and clambered onto the deck of the ship, screeching.

Jason quickly unsheathed his _gladius_ and held it confidently towards Carcinus. Annabeth dove to the wheel of the ship and grabbed her dagger and shield, her instincts overcoming her at the moment.

"Leo, anchor the ship!" Annabeth yelled. "Piper, go down in the bunker and make sure there aren't any leaks! Jason and I will fight!"

Piper scowled and crawled reluctantly through the door to the bottom of the ship, taking one last look at Jason.

"How do we kill it?" Jason yelled, blocking a whack from the crab's claw with his sword.

"Um…"

Annabeth thought back to the legends.

"Hercules stepped on it!"

"So we'll step on it, then?"

Annabeth frowned. Just then, the crab screeched again and threw its claw into her. Her shield took most of the blow, but she was still thrown backwards into the side of the ship.

"Ouch…"

"Isn't this great? Giant crabs!" Leo yelled, jumping over to Jason.

"Leo, you have no weapons!" Jason yelled. "Unless you can kill the crab with a screwdriver!"

Leo grinned and reached into his magical tool belt, pulling out a small crowbar, which he smashed into the shell of the crab. It bounced right off.

"Get out of here!" Annabeth yelled, and Leo zipped off through the door that Piper had just gone through.

The crab let out another earsplitting screech.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jason yelled, stabbing pathetically into the shield-like exterior of the crab.

"Wait a second…" Annabeth muttered. She thought back to a conversation she had with Percy…

_"There was this really big crab," Percy said._

_ "Like the one from the legends? Carcinus?"_

_ "Sure. So, anyway, I slid underneath and stabbed upward with Riptide-"_

"Thank the gods for Percy," Annabeth muttered. "Hey idiot!"

She tore a small plank of wood from the wall of the ship and tossed it at the crab. It looked over.

"Now!" she shouted. "Jason! Stab the crab's underbelly! That should kill it!"

Jason nodded and glanced at his Roman sword. He tried to leap underneath the crab, but it grabbed him with its claw and lifted him up in the air.

Annabeth's plan was ruined. She doubted she could kill the crab with a small stab from a dagger. But then, it _did_ defeat Kronos…

"Jason! Are you okay?" she shouted.

Jason struggled against the crab's grip and yelled back, "What do you think?"

The door burst open, and Leo and Piper ran outside.

"That's it! I'm not staying in there and letting Jason get tortured!"

Piper pulled out her dagger: Katoptris, and leapt at the crab. She stabbed at the impenetrable shell furiously. Leo pulled out a large hammer and slammed it against the side of the shell, leaving a large crack.

"Stop! Stop it!" Annabeth yelled over the crab's screeching. "You'll get yourselves killed!"

The crab flung around and knocked Piper and Leo off of its back. They stumbled backwards and fell over the edge- right into the ocean. Jason cried out, but he couldn't free himself from the grip of the claw.

"I'll save them! They need help!" Jason yelled.

"Later!" Annabeth shouted. "We need to get rid of Carcinus!"

She leapt over to the crack in the crab's shell that Leo had made and stuck her dagger in. The crab screeched in pain and disintegrated into dust. Annabeth and Jason lay sprawled on the deck of the ship, panting.

"Oh… my… _gods_!" Annabeth breathed, sitting up.

"Ow…" Jason gasped, rubbing at his sore arms. "Wait… where's my sword?"

Annabeth glanced around. "It's… gone…"

"Argh!" Jason growled. "First Piper and Leo, now this- wait, Piper and Leo! We need to help them!"

"How?" Annabeth asked. "We don't know where they went… who knows where they could be now? We need to keep moving!"

"Why?" Jason said angrily. "Oh, I know, so we can look for your friend Percy, right? Is he all you ever think about? We're going after Piper and Leo, so help me, or I'll-"

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled. "We'll look for them. But you need to tell them not to do anything so absolutely _stupid_ again. Deal?"

Jason looked the other way and said, "Deal. Now let's go."


	4. Piper

**IV- Piper**

Piper awoke to Leo shouting her name.

"What- where are we?" she asked. Leo looked up at her.

"No clue, beauty queen. I suggest you get up so we can figure it out. It's just you and me."

She sat up and looked around. They were in a bizarre temple, with green seaweed hanging down from the ceiling. The room was very cold: twenty degrees, at least. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of old, cracked stone. There were several round windows (with no glass) surrounding the place, letting in murky light.

"This place is weird," said Piper. "Are there any doors?"

"Not one," Leo said. "No beds, either. Go figure."

"Are we in a temple to the gods or something?" she asked, looking around.

"Beats me," said Leo. "No idea why you'd ask, seeing as I just told you that I don't know where we are."

"Looks like some temple to Poseidon."

"Who knows?"

Piper checked her belt: Katoptris was still attached.

"Are there any other signs of life? Did you see?" Piper asked.

Leo jerked his head and said, "I don't know. I don't know anything more than you do."

Fantastic.

"I don't have any way to cook," said Leo. "Do you think you could get something we could light on fire?"

Piper let out a sigh of relief. Finally, an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, sure," Piper said. She walked over to the window and prepared to clamber through when a school of blue beta fish flurried past the window. She screamed.

"What is it?" Leo asked hurriedly.

"F-fish…" she said. "Out… out the window…"

"What?"

"Fish…"

Leo looked out the window. He seemed quite puzzled.

"What fish?"

Piper blinked. "Fish… they were just there…"

"So now we have flying fish to worry about?" Leo chuckled.

"No…" Piper said. "I think we're underwater."

"Oh."

Leo paused for a moment, and then grinned. "Hey…"

"What is it?" asked Piper.

"So we're underwater?"

"Yeah…"

"And we're breathing?"

Piper froze. Maybe he was right. Except… it wasn't wet in there…

"I don't know…" said Piper. She glared out the window and slowly put her hand through. As soon as her hand got outside of the walls, there was a small splash and her hand got very wet and very cold. Chills went down her spine as she pulled her hand out of the window.

"I think there's some kind of water barrier outside," she said.

Leo's grin faded. "So… we're stuck here?"

"Guess so."

The two of them sat down on the stone floor, which was very cold. Leo made a fireball in his hand and set it in the floor between them, providing some warmth.

"So…" said Piper. "…back on the ship…"

"What is it?" asked Leo.

"Well… it's about Annabeth."

"What about her?"

"Didn't she seem a little…?"

"Mean? 'Cause yeah, I noticed that."

"Well, yeah, but… something else…"

"What?"

Piper bit her lip. "I just mean… it sounded like she didn't really care… like… I don't know…"

"Do you think it's about Percy?" asked Leo.

"Doubt it," said Piper. "Percy was missing when we met Annabeth. She was nice then!"

"Yeah, but still…" said Leo. "What do you think it is?"

"I felt like… it was… some _other_ force. You know?"

"Sort of," said Leo. He looked a little confused.

"I mean… Leo, you know when we were planning an attack on the crab in the bunker?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, we agreed… we knew it would throw us in the ocean."

"Yeah…"

"You… you don't think… that was a _good_ idea?"

"How should I know?"

"But… we thought it was… at the time…"

"So?" Leo asked. He frowned and looked up hopelessly at the stone ceiling.

Piper continued. "Also… didn't you find it odd that we were attacked so quickly into the trip?"

"Well, I guess…" said Leo. "What's your point?"

"I think… I think something… _wanted_ us to fall in… I mean, Annabeth was fine to Jason… and he's still up there… in the boat…"

The idea sickened her. Jason and Annabeth were probably sailing all across the ocean, checking the shore of every island in sight, looking for the two of them washed up. But there they were in the bottom of the ocean, with no means of communication. Her mind was in motion, and she was only vaguely aware of what Leo was saying.

"…and I think that we could try to… but if we… I don't know…"

No means of communication… was that entirely true? She remembered Annabeth telling her about something… it was like… Iris-messaging… yes, that was right!

"Leo!" she shouted suddenly, startling him.

"Beauty queen? You okay?"

"I thought of something!" Piper said excitedly. "Do you have any old Greek gold… drachmas…?"

"Um…" said Leo, turning out his pockets. "I have a piece of steel… you need steel?"

"No, I need drachmas…"

She checked her own pockets. She found coins, but it was only two dimes and a penny.

"Oh no," said Leo sarcastically. "Now we can't buy anything from crazy Greek shop owners! …I think we've seen enough of those."

"No," said Piper. "If we just had drachmas… we could talk to Jason and Annabeth…"

"How?"

"Never mind," said Piper. "It doesn't matter if we can't…"

Leo closed his eyes and frowned. He seemed to be thinking. Piper did the same. How could they get drachmas when they were cut off from everywhere else? If she was right, and they were in a temple, there might be some way to pray and get drachmas… wait a second! Aphrodite!

"Hey, Mom?" Piper muttered under her breath. "Uh… don't know if you can hear me, but… um… do… do you have any spare change…? We… uh… we could really use some…"

Piper was very worried. They needed to talk to Jason and Annabeth somehow…

"Found one," said Leo suddenly. Piper looked up, and her hope suddenly increased. Leo was holding a golden drachma in his hand that he had apparently found on the ground.

Piper glanced at the ceiling and muttered "Thanks" before running over to Leo and grabbing the coin out of his hand. "Brilliant," she said.

"Now what?" asked Leo.

"Now we need a rainbow," said Piper. "We need a way to connect to Iris."

"Who?"

"Goddess. Now how do you think we could make a rainbow?"

Leo closed his eyes, apparently thinking. "How about a flashlight or something?"

"Yeah!" Piper exclaimed.

Leo reached into his belt and pulled out a hefty flashlight, which he filled with a battery.

"Great," he said.

"Now for water," said Piper, scooping some water out of the window and splashing it on a puddle in the floor.

Leo turned the flashlight on and shone it at the puddle, which reflected brightly, leaving a rainbow.

"Great," said Piper. She flipped the Greek coin and dropped it into the rainbow, where it melted away. "Now what?"

"Say who you're looking for?" Leo suggested.

"Okay. Uh… Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase."

"Heh, that rhymes," said Leo happily.

Nothing happened.

"Um…" said Piper. "Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase on the _Argo II_…"

The rainbow sparked, and the surprised face of Annabeth appeared in the rainbow.

"Ah!" yelled Annabeth in surprise. "Wait… Piper? Leo? Where are you guys?"

"No clue," said Leo. "We were hoping you could help us. Where's Jason?"

"He's on land," said Annabeth. "We stopped at a nearby island. We hoped we'd find you here…"

"We're definitely underwater somewhere," said Piper. "We just don't know _exactly_ where."

Annabeth nodded. "Probably a temple to Poseidon."

"That's what I thought."

Leo nodded in agreement. "So how do we get out?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "I don't really know. What I _do_ know is that you guys would be dead unless Poseidon wanted you down there for a reason. So I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"So what do we do?" said Leo. "Just sit here twiddling our thumbs?"

"I don't know what else you _can_ do," said Annabeth. "Sorry… we'll find a way to get you out, promise."

And with that, as if on cue, the rainbow faded.

"Excellent," said Piper. "Well, now what?"


End file.
